I Want An A
by Miss.Sunday56
Summary: "Good, now get on your knees." Loosening his tie. "What!" Looking surprised. "Do you need a lesson in English too?" Placing his hand on top of Luffy's head forcing him to his knees. "Ow! Hey!" "Pull it out." "What?" Giving a weak smile. "Pull my cock out, and suck me off." Smirking. "Depending on how good it is, I'll pass you with a new grade. Think of it as extra credit."


OMG~! Finally! Ok first yaoi, soooo I hope I did ok for my first... And i still suck at doing summaries... Anyways! I definitely count this as a big win to those that have asked and hinted to me making a one shot for these two. Yay~! Ok! Enjoy! Muaaaaaaah~!

Xxx

'Oh god! please don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me!' A senior boy trying to look cool in his seat in the far back of his American history class.

"Luffy."

'Fuck me!' Getting up reluctantly... Holding onto his arm close to his body trying to keep himself from shaking as his teacher's eyes watched him boringly. "Sorry, , what was the question again?..." Trying to keep his head up with everyone in his class snickering and giggling at him. 'Assholes...' Biting his bottom lip trying to not look pissy now.

Bang! Everyone jumping in their seats turning to sit up right facing their teacher after he slammed his giant golden hook on to his desk. "Be quiet all of you." Demanding, never taking his eyes off Luffy. "The question, Luffy, what are the first 10 amendments of the bill of rights?" Leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Luffy quickly glancing around the room walls to look for hints. 'Damn... He took down the poster...' Taking a deep breath before starting. "Freedom of speech, right to bear arms,... unreasonable searches, right to a speedy trial, and no cruel punishment..."

"There's 5 more, Luffy..." Waiting.

Luffy looking down, the air feeling heavy around him. "Something about housing soldiers..."

"4 more." Narrowing his eyes.

"I can't remember the other 4." Looking down embarrassed.

"Luffy." Irritated, palming the side of forehead. "Stay after class." Continuing with the lesson to the class.

Luffy sitting back down. 'God I wish I had for my teacher...' Slouching down into his seat, wishing he was else where.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing! The school bell letting everyone know the last hour of class was finally over.

Students quickly grabbing their stuff trying to hurry to leave. Luffy trying to leave with them hoping that his teacher forgot all about him. Keeping his head down, as he was getting close to walking out the door where his teacher stood by. Cold metal hitting the front of his neck stopping him from leaving. Feeling the smooth curve of his teachers hook sliding up his neck to his chin, pushing it up. Turning his head to look at him.

eyeing him. "What did I say?"

Luffy opening his mouth but not getting to say an excuse before started talking again.

"Don't make your situation worse, go wait by my desk." Letting his hook fall to his side.

Luffy closing his mouth to pout, walking to his desk as his friends made faces at him walking out of the room. Waiting by his desk like he asked watching everyone leave and closing his door, hearing a loud click.

walking up to Luffy. "Do you know why I told you to stay after class?" Looking down at him, slicking his hair back.

Luffy not caring anymore about getting into more trouble. 'What's he gunna do, yell at me?' Smiling, hopping back on his desk to sit. "Because I'm soooooo great that you want to confess your love to me~?" Sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Whack! Luffy flinching to his teachers hook hitting the desk again. "Guess again you're failing my class, and you won't be graduating high school." Walking around to his seat, letting his hook lightly scratch his desk. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Calmly taking a seat, leaning back crossing his arms.

Luffy going back to pouting, looking away with a glare. "Well it's not my fault, you're just a mean teacher. You give homework every class! High school is suppose to be fun..." Looking back at him, pouting his lips more. "So what are, you, going to do about it?" Getting irritated.

"Watch your mouth, boy! I don't care that your grandfather is vice admiral and has connections with the school board. I will fail you." Raising his voice.

Luffy huffing. "You can't fail me!" Crossing his own arms. "Whatever! I'm just gunna tell my grandpa and he'll just make you pass me!" Smirking, getting ready to hop off his desk, feeling his teacher's hook get around his neck pulling him back roughly. "Guahhh!" Grabbing at the hook trying to pull it off him. "What are you doing?! You can't touch a student!"

standing up from his seat, leaning down holding his face just a few inches away from a stunned Luffy."I'm going to teach you a lesson, you spoiled little brat." Smirking at the small blush spreading across Luffy's cheeks. Leaning back up, lifting his hook off Luffy's neck.

Springing to sit back up, rubbing his throat, coughing. "U-u-uhhh ok... I, I get it." Stuttering nervously, watching his teacher walking to stand closely in front of him.

Slicking his hair back. "Get off my desk." Looking down at him.

Luffy standing up quickly. 'Shit?! Is he gunna hit me?' Glancing at the large hook worried.

"Good, now get on your knees." Loosening his tie.

"What?!" Looking surprised.

Sighing. "Do you need a lesson in English too?" Placing his hand on top of Luffy's head forcing him to his knees.

"Ow! Hey?!" Pushing his hand off his head, glaring up at him. "What do you think yo-"

"Pull it out." Cutting him off.

Losing his glare to a confused look. "What?" Giving a weak smile. "What do you... I don't, I don't understand."

"Pull my cock out, and suck me off." Smirking. "Depending on how good it is, I'll pass you with a new grade. Think of it as extra credit."

Luffy's face turning red, grimacing. "I don't want to-"

"I'm dropping you a letter grade for making me have to pull it." Giving a frustrated sigh, pulling his own half hard cock out.

Luffy's eyes widening, panicking. "Money! My grandpa has a lot of money! He doesn't even notice when I take a bunch."

"Don't need it." Looking bored.

Luffy trying to think of something else to offer. Getting pulled out of his thoughts, feeling the cold hook pulling him in by his neck. His face pressed up against the fully erect cock, his hands gripping on to his teachers pants. Turning his face up, opening his mouth to protest.

Crocodile taking this as a chance to shove his cock half way into Luffy's mouth. Not caring that Luffy made a few gagging noises. Letting a relaxed moan out, enjoying the warmth from his mouth. Moving his hook to poke hard into the side of Luffy's neck, stopping him. "Don't bite." Giving a pained grunt to Luffy's teeth putting pressure down on his cock, pulling his hook making the skin break.

Luffy giving a pained moan, relaxing his jaw giving in. Looking up to his teacher, moving his tongue around as best as he could. Feeling his hook letting him go, moving his mouth to giving attention to the head of his cock. Letting spit and precum drip down his chin not wanting to swallow anything. Moving back down slowly, feeling himself getting hard. Closing his eyes trying to think of anything to distract himself.

Crocodile letting him work for a few minutes before gently gripping Luffy's hair. "Good boy." Moaning. "Now, go down deeper." Grinning.

Luffy opening his eyes to look back up at him, trying to pout.

"That cute look is just going to make me want you more." Pulling Luffy's hair to move him down more, making him gag again.

Luffy trying to taking in as much as he could, groaning at the dull pain building in his jaw from having to keep his mouth open wide. Letting a pained tear go, hating that he was starting to enjoy sucking on his teacher's big hard cock. Eyes widening from feeling something hot hitting the far back of his throat, filling his mouth with a bitter strong taste. Trying to pull away only to be pulled down harder, finally feeling his teacher's hand letting him go. Pulling back with a mouthful making a face and letting his cum fall out of his mouth. Wiping his mouth and chin with his long sleeve of his uniform.

Crocodile looking down at Luffy. "That's a D." Using his hand to slick back his hair as a few strands got loose.

"What!?" Looking at him shocked. "That's not fair I've never done this before!" Standing up, angry. "You came! It had to be good!" Pouting at him, with a blush.

"Tsk!" Frowning at him. "You should have been deep throating my dick more." Putting up a finger. "Two, you don't spit out my cum you swallow it, all of it." Putting up a second finger. "I guess that's a grade higher than what you have."

"Whatever!" Turning his face away embarrassed, holding on to himself trying to hide his discomfort.

Crocodile noticing the bulge in his pants. Smirking as Luffy blushed more, his eyes looking down in shame.

"Lay back on my desk, lets see if you can change that D to a C?" Pushing him back against his desk with a smile.

Luffy feeling his heart beating faster, sliding up on the desk. Letting his teacher's hand roughly undo his pants pulling his boxer and pants down to his ankles. Feeling his blush spreading more, groaning at his own throbbing cock needing release. "Ah!" Gasping at the sudden touch, letting himself relax back on his elbows. Moaning to Crocodile's lips kissing and nipping at his neck, as he pumped his cock. Feeling the knot in his stomach letting go, letting out a moan.

Crocodile catching his cum in his palm. Grinning at an exhausted Luffy, covering his erect cock with it. "That was fast," Licking his thumb. "I'm guessing you've never done this too and what we're about to do next." Lifting his legs up, moving closer to close the gap between them.

Luffy holding his breath in, feeling the head of his cock force it's way in. Blushing again at Crocodile placing his forehead to his, looking into his eyes.

"Relax, Luffy." Moving to kissing his neck again.

Luffy wrapping his arms around Crocodile's neck. "Please, please ." Begging sweetly into his ear softly. "Be gentle." Nuzzling his neck.

Crocodile biting down on his lip hard, struggling with holding himself back from drilling into him after the way he begged. "You really are a spoiled brat." Nipping his earlobe, helping Luffy relax. Pushing his way in more, slowly now. Taking his time to be fully inside of Luffy, groaning at how tight he was. "Luffy?" Listening to him panting as he felt him nodded his head in approval to start moving. Moving slowly inside him, groaning at having to hold himself back.

Luffy out of breath, gripping on to Crocodile. "Feels... Ah... Weird..." Moaning.

"Just give me a sec to find it." Grunting.

"Find whaaa~?!" Moaning, gripping harder on to him.

"That." Thrusting harder against the spot. Letting his hook dig into his desk as he started to pick up speed. Biting down on Luffy's shoulders leaving marks, making Luffy cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Moving his hand to wrap around Luffy's member making him moan out loader. Groaning, feeling himself getting close as Luffy finally reached his own climax. Feeling him tightening around his member, giving a few last deep thrusts. Push him over the edge of his own climax, cumming inside him. Holding himself deep against him, his hand catching Luffy's cum. Taking a last deep breath before pulling out of him, licking his hand clean. Taking a step back, letting Luffy's legs hang over his desk, readjusting himself. Walking over to his window, opening it to let in some cool air. Leaning against the wall, watching Luffy get up from his desk getting dressed.

Luffy still trying to catch his breath, before looking over to his teacher. "I better have a passing grade, you, pervert!" Fixing his clothes, still holding a small blush. Leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Crocodile smiling to himself. 'I hope he learned his lesson.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx the next day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy's day had gone on normally like any other day till he got to his last class with. Feeling his heart beating faster and faster as he got closer to his American history class. Biting his lip to hold back a smile, seeing his teacher standing by the door greeting everyone in as usual.

Crocodile watching Luffy walk by him. "Hello, Lu-"

"Hello, ~" Cutting him off with a sweet voice, giving him a quick wink before quickly entering the room. Taking his seat, talking with his friends waiting for class.

Crocodile smirking to himself. 'Spoiled brat.' Closing the door to start his class, starting his lesson as usual.

Xxxxxx

Riiiiinnnggg! The same bell letting everyone know to leave. taking his spot again by the door watch his students all leaving, but Luffy who waited on top of his desk again with a flirtatious smile for him. Closing his door, being sure to lock it this time. Walking up closely to a smiling Luffy, giving him a small smile back. "Is there something that you need, Luffy?" Grinning down at him.

Luffy's hands moving to Crocodile's belt, undoing it with a cute smile. "I want an A+" sticking his tongue out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well... Please let me know what you think! Hope you liked it! Let me know what chu guys think! Reviews and favs~ :3


End file.
